


I know how to best her.

by Off_My_Rocker



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futa, Futanari, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Slice of Life, Smut, Trans Female Character, Useless Lesbians, Wholesome, Wow that took a weird turn at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Off_My_Rocker/pseuds/Off_My_Rocker
Summary: After a rough day of solo matches, Natalie returns to the dorms less enthused by Renee’s teasing, but Natalie has her special way of getting Renee to can it.
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	I know how to best her.

**Author's Note:**

> ** Trans Female/ Futa character ** 
> 
> This story contains a trans female/ Futa character in it that is not cannon. If you do not like this sort of content or are offended by it, please do not read my work or harass me over my work. Thank you!

_** Trans Female/ Futa character **_

This story contains a trans female/ Futa character in it that is not cannon. If you do not like this sort of content or are offended by it, please do not read my work or harass me over my work. Thank you! 

* * *

_**I know how to best her** _

A light knock came at the door, followed by a second, then a third loud pound at solid wood. Renee jumped awake having passed out of boredom on the couch in her dorm. A faint grunt and she sat up, her phone hitting the floor from falling off her chest where she had fallen asleep holding it. 

“Coming...” she groaned rubbing her eyes and sliding off the couch to her feet. After a yawn and a stretch Renee drug her way over to her door and pulled it open. On the other side was a beaten, bruised, muddied, and bloodied French blonde, who look less than enthused. 

“Woof, you look...er.... rough. Long day, I take it?” Natalie sighed and looked up to the void-walker.

“May I come in?” Was mumble in the most dead tone Natalie had ever produced. 

“Of course.” Renee nodded as she opened the door further for Nat looking over her rough features. The electrician slumped her way into the dark room and closed the door behind her, pressingher back against it as she removed her hood allowing her messy hair to poof out. 

“So, how did solos go today?” Renee asked cleaning up the trash of insta-noodles and empty chip bags off her coffee table and dumping it in the kitchen trash. “Get any wins?” Natalie didn’t respond, she simply gave Renee a look that spoke for itself. 

“Ah, I see. Well, the important thing now is, you can take it easy for the night.” 

“Mmm, I guess.” Natalie huffed slipping her hands out of her coat and begun stripping her layers off. Neatly placing everything next to the door, Natalie was left in only her white tank top and spandex shorts she wore under all those layers. Another tired groan escaped the blonde as she slouched over to Renee and plopped down on the couch beside her. Renee chuckled seeing her partner so burnt out and behaving so goofy. She was so use to seeing Nat preppy and optimistic, so seeing her behave a little of the opposite was kinda cute. 

Earlier in the day Natalie insisted Renee take the day off from matches. Something about her pushing herself too much and not getting enough rest. Renee couldn’t remember clearly why, but Natalie was persistent. She just agreed to take the day off and bore herself to death with mediocre movies and bland social medias. A day of rest was nice, but Renee was always one to stay active and on top of things. Too much free time and rest would ruin her weeks of dedicated training and routines, so she would always stick to her work. But she agreed with Natalie, one day off wouldn’t hurt. 

“So, whose the one who needs a break now.” Renee teased as she sat next to Natalie on her less that flattering brown leather couch. Natalie just gave a frustrated sigh in response before glaring over at Renee. The raven-haired woman proudly sat in comfy Pj bottoms with a black T-shirt all complimented with her smug grin, content in teasing her girlfriend knowing how to get reactions from her. “Guess you’ll be taking a day off now, huh?” Natalie glared at her with pursed lips, not flattered. The last thing she needed right now, was for Renee to be all smug. Fortunately, Natalie knew how to get into Renee’s head. It was Raunchy, and definitely would lead to her spending extra energy, but Natalie knew she could come out on top of her smug partner in doing this. With a tired grunt, Natalie pulled herself up, off the couch, and stood in front of Renee. She waisted not a second, straddling Renee’s hips and making herself comfortable, pressing her weight onto her partner.

“Whoa-Nat?” She chuckled surprised as warm thighs pressed to her legs and tired arms placed themselves onto her shoulders.

“Renee, I want you to fuck me!” Teal eyes opened wide as Renee’s face lit up up with blush. 

“What? Heh, you must be more tired than I though. Maybe you should-“

“No! I want to fuck! Now!” Natalie persisted as she stared straight back into those strong teal eyes. Renee could feel a heat spiking up her face as she felt her partners hips press harder down onto her own. 

“Ah, listen, you know I’m down for whatever, but I really think you are just tired right now and need rest. If you’re still in a mood tomorrow we can definitely do it then, but you’ve been out all day. You have to be exhausted.” Renee argued as she placed her hands on Natalie’s scratched up face. “Let get you to your dorm, okay?”

“Renee...” her small gentle hands rubbed over Renee’s ever so softly before she gripped them tight and jerked them down from her face. “I have been to hell and back today. I have been shot, punched, blown up, sniped, and burned! I am exhausted, and don’t want to argue! Right now, in this moment, all I want is for you to drill me till I loose my mind and can’t walk, can you do that?” So direct! It was almost hard to believe this was the same sweet girl who was giving her kisses on the cheek before she left earlier that morning. Renee has seen Natalie worked up and needy before, but this was intense!

“Uhh... yeah! I can do that.” She sheepishly replied, “Maybe for tonight, we should just take it- NAT!” The electrician’s hands were already busy unbuttoning the bottoms to the skirmisher’s PJ bottoms. “Slow down, what’s the ru-“ her comment was cut off by a pair of soft pink lips forcing onto hers. Natalie was in no mood for chit-chat, so this should silence her pretty quickly. Renee only took seconds to melt into her kiss, happily returning her lips. Natalie’s kisses were always intoxicating, the skirmisher couldn’t help but get lost in them. Their kisses were sweet for a mere few second before they grew intense and heated. Natalie was in control of the reigns here and she was speeding things up. Their lips parted for only milliseconds to breathe before locking back onto each other, while Natalie’s hands stayed busy unbuttoning Renee’s bottoms. With a pop, the buttons were undone and Natalie immediately slipped a hand into Renee’s pants causing the void-walker to jump. 

“Mmm, when was the last time I got to treat you?” Natalie asked as she parted their lips and hummed into Renee’s ear, hand slowly running over the fabric of Renee’s underwear.

“A-ah, few weeks? It’s...We’ve been...uh kinda busy.” Renee fumbled on her words, losing herself in her partner’s soft lips and toying hands. 

“So we have. Well, in that case, you promise you won’t release early on me, will you? I’m in quite a mood and wouldn’t mind a lengthy session with you tonight.” Natalie teased as she kissed Renee’s earlobe and then gave it a light nibble. The older woman shuttered at the contact and felt her length between her legs throb, blood quickly pooling to it. Renee purred and practically submit to Natalie there. 

“Oh, come on now...” she chuckled, “but...mmm-might not be a bad idea to do a warm up round. Just for good measure.” She shrugged. Natalie pulled away from Renee’s burning earlobe with a chuckle.

“Very well, ma belle.” Natalie removed her hand from quickly stiffening skin, and instead rose her hand to cup Renee’s cheeks. She moved back in for another savory kiss but sweet hands didn’t stay idle, however, they begun to slowly run down Renee’s face, down her neck to her chest. A firm grip to her breast pulled a soft moan from the skirmisher and a smile out of Natalie. Their lips parted only for Natalie to whisper. 

“mon amour, comment j'aime ton goût” Renee huffed. She, no doubt, didn’t understand a word Natalie just said to her,but she didn’t need to understand it to get equally aroused. A weakness of hers was when Natalie spoke French to her. The way her lips curled and pursed when she spoke was teasing. How her throat purred with her speech would make her melt. The game of trying to understand her language of love, was all play. Renee adored it and while she couldn’t understand it, it nonetheless turned her on. 

“Mmmm, say something else.” Renee requested as her hands moved around, rubbing up Natalie’s legs, gripping at her hips. Natalie giggled at her request but happily fulfilled it. She leaned in and returned her lips to Renees ear, whispering in the softest voice. 

“ma chérie, tu es si belle et spéciale pour moi!” A blissful shutter from Renee followed by a hum made Natalie chuckle again. “You’re too cute!” She hummed inching back towards Renee’s face.

“Nah, you’re definitely the cute one.” She replied in a low growl of a voice as Natalie’s lips gently grazed against hers till they met into a kiss. Natalie’s hand never left their grip on the void-walkers chest. In fact, they had slowly begun to massage them, kneading at the sensitive skin as they lost their sense into their kisses. Two fingers pinched at Renee’s right nipple, while the other hand squeezed the soft flesh of the left breast. With each sensation, Renee would give Natalie’s hips a tight grip then loosen up only to squeeze harder the next time. The blonde loved the rough and ridged side of love making Renee made, it was fitting for her, so any pinch, squeeze, bite, tug, pull, or yank Renee registered to her body, was heaven! 

Their lips finally parted. Both huffed and gasped for air as they looked at one another’s flushed faces. Natalie gave a chuckle pressing herself down onto Renee’s waist with more force, grinding her hips slightly. With a giggled she gave both Renee’s nipples a tug through her shirt and hummed playfully. No bra made it much easier for Natalie to touch her partner through the fabric and get the best feel of her. Renee bit her lip and moaned as her nipples were rugged and pulled. Each sensation pulsed straight through her body down between her legs.

“Enfin. Quelqu'un est dans le Besoin.” Reene moaned at her breast being toyed with giving her head a shake. 

“I have no clue what you said, but yes!” She smiled sheepishly, face ruined with blush. Natalie smirked and happily continued grinding her hips against Renee’s, satisfiedat feeling the stiff bulge poking at her as she did. The sensation was fun for Natalie, she was enjoying teasing Renee like this. Renee was definitely enjoying it too, having her chest and member lightly stimulated by this beauty, oh yes, she was in heaven. Renee pushed her hips up further to get better friction against her bulge, causing Natalie to quietly moan. The hard heat that forced against her increasingly wet core was amazing and encouraged Natalie to go a little faster. Quiet moans and increasing arousal were shared amongst the two for a few minuets before it begun to grow painful. Unfortunately, the rubbing of snesative skin and clothes wasn’t mixing well. Burning and chafing were definitely starting to become an issue as the pressure between them only grew, each wanting more sensation from each other. 

“Alright! Alright! This stuffs gotta come off!” Renee admitted as she sat up and started pulling her shirt off. It ached to stop but it would have hurt more if wet friction between them started burning and chafing. 

“Good idea. Wouldn’t want to make any messes on good clothes, now would we?” 

“I wouldn’t consider Pajamas and sweaty under garments to be ‘good clothes.’ But I’ll happily take any excuse to see more of your skin.” Renee chuckled pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it onto the floor. Natalie laughed at her comment as she followed behind her, pulling her arms out of her tank top and over her head to join Renee’s shirt on the floor. A sweet white bra, with laced edges and a bow in the center was all that was left on Natalie’s torso. Renee hooked a finger under it and tugged it towards her, pulling her partner with it. 

“My fav. It’s so cute on you.”Reene kissed the bridge of Natalie’s nose before reaching around her and started unhooking the silky brasier. “Cute, but’s it’s coming off!” She growled playfully as her fingers unhooked the back and the fabric effortlessly fell off the small girl, pooling at her wrist. Natalie tossed it aside and wrapped her arms around the skirmisher’s neck. 

“I know it’s your fav, you told me a hundred times. Why do you think I wear it so much.” She snickered about to settling into Renee but was stopped by a hand holding her back. 

“Ah! We aren’t done! I need to get these off before I rip a hole in them!” Renee huffed glancing down at her pajama bottoms as her member was currently trying to poke through the fabric and through Natalie’s weight. 

“Allow me.” Natalie eagerly hummed sliding back and tugging Renee’s bottoms off her hips and to her knees. The blonde then hopped off her partner pulling the rest of her pants down and going down with them, sliding them off Renee’s feet and leaving them a few inches away on the floor. “Better?” The older woman sighed. It certainly was a little better, her hard-on was staring to hurt pressing so for full against her bottoms.

“Mmm Yes, but...” Natalie glanced back up to see Renee’s black boxers pitching a very noticeable tent with the tip lightly damp from all their dry-humming play.

“So stiff! And only from kissing? My you must be pent up then?” Natalie hummed. Renee couldn’t help but flush red at the talk. Natalie knew how to push her buttons and make her timid. “Still so beautiful, my sweet. Let me get these for you.” The French beauty’s hands slipped up Renee’s legs and grabbed the liner of her boxers slowly pulling them down her legs. The bulge underneath drug slowly with it, each inch pulled off, revealed more and more hard, veiny skin beneath, until Renee’s full member bounced up from its restrains. Natalie watch with glowing eyes. This certainly wasn’t the first time she had see this action play and it wouldn’t be the last, but it didn’t matter, she fell more and more in love each time she saw Renee unclothed. She was an amazing woman with clothes on, but without them, she was a one in a million gorgeous woman. 

The boxers were pulled off slender legs and joined the other articles of clothing on the floor. Natalie pressed her cheek to Renees knees as her hands gripped them and separated them. She gazed along her partners body, then met up at her eyes. Something about the look she gave her made Renee’s blood stir. Her soft blue eyes looking up at her nuzzled between her legs, killed her every time she saw it. It was embarrassing, but her member defiantly throbbed a time or two from just that look she was given. 

“je t'aime, ma beauté” she hummed as she pressed as kiss to Renees inner thigh. It was hard to speak when all the air was sucked from her lungs with that kiss, but she managed to choke a response.

“Ah-I-I love you too.” She stumbled her words out slowly losing her mind. Renee in no way was fluent in French, but she had been around Natalie enough to pick up her lingo and a few words here and there. “I love you” was one she heard often for a while, after they hooked up, but never understood what it meant. Renee finally looked it up one day and needless to say she was flustered for the rest of that week. It became her favorite of the few words she understood.

Natalie’s kisses inched up her legs till they reached the base of sensitive skin, itching a slight jolt from Renee’s legs. Her sapphire eyes looked straight into Renee’s as she planted a light kiss on the base of Renee’s member. One kiss was followed by another and two more, before she was smothering Renee’s tool in heavenly kisses. The sensation was blissful, drawing a moan out of her a time or two, but her urge wasn’t satisfied with such small contact. 

“More...” she choked catching her breath as Natalie pulled her head away with a smirk. 

“More? And how do we ask for something correctly.” Natalie teased grazing the tip of her nose up against Renee’s rod playfully.

“Please?” Renee huffed as her nails dig into the leather of the couch. Natalie loved seeing Renee get all needy and begging for her. It was a weakness of her own. Seeing Renee, a strong feral woman, submit like this was always a treat. 

“Good girl.” A gentled hand wrapped around Renee’s member and slowly slid up it. “You play along so well, ma Cherie.” Natalie giggled before planting a few kisses to her bollocks. A pleasant hiss, blew from Renee’s throat at the heavenly touches, Natalie knew her partner well. Her gentle hand begun to stroke over Renee’s cock as Natalie’s soft lips lightly kissed and suckled on Renee’s balls. It was eye-rolling play. Slow steady strokes were gradually satisfying Renee’s horny itch making her moan in the neediest tone that Natalie made it her goal to achieve. Another throb and a drip of precum oozed from Renee’s tip, slipping down the head to meet with Natalie’s thumb. She opened her gorgeous ocean eyes, from blindly toying around Renee to drag her thumb over it and lube her tip slightly. 

“Mmm, not close already are we? I just got started.” Nat huffed as she pulled away from Renee’s balls with a pop from her lips. 

“No...but if you keep looking at me like that, this will definitely be a short night...” she sighed with a smile, but the honesty in her words were nothing to chuckle at. Those eye killed Renee! Natalie just gave a giggle in response and nodded her head, tucking away a loose hair as she pressed her tongue to the base of Renee’s member and slowly slid up it. Watching and feeling that beautiful movement Natalie gave could only make Renee whine in pleasure. Once her tongue reached her tip, Natalie held Renee by her base and pressed her lips to the skirmisher’s tip, giving her a little kiss before pressing her lips onto it further till she now held Renee’s tip in her mouth. The warmth of Natalie’s mouth wrapped around her forced Renee to toss her head back and moan, finally scratching that needy itch. 

Natalie knew exactly what Renee liked and how to push her over the edge almost instantly! She kept her lips locked around the head of Renee’s rod, suckling on it gently, while her tongue ran over and against the underside of her head. The action caused Renee to jolt and cry aloud. 

“Fuck, Nat!” Her hands pulled from the leather couch, leaving behind indented nail marks as she now ran her hands through blonde locks. Natalie could feel her partner throbbing in her mouth and taste the salty pre Renee released. It wasn’t common from Renee to be aggressive or assertive on Natalie when they had sex, so it caught her off guard slightly, feeling her start to thrust into her mouth. Natalie didn’t mind in the slightest, instead, she moved her head onto Renee’s member further, taking more of her in and allowing her more thrusting room.The fingers in her hair begun to grip her at the roots as Renee started growing more and more needy, thrusting faster and harder. Natalie had taken this before from her, but it wasn’t common. Renee was a rough partner in bed, but she was usually very gentle with her mouth. Natalie figured she must really need this release if her body is taking her over like this. It was her honor to pleasure the love of her life and she would do anything for her. 

Slow thrust grew harder and faster as Renee was loosing her head in Natalie’s mouth. Her partner happily took every inch of her and would give moan and groan from being used so aggressively. It wasn’t until Renee felt hand rapidly tap against her thigh that she slowed to a stop and pulled away from the blonde. 

“Shit! Sorry! Was I too rough...” Renee worried watching Natalie cough and gasp catching her breath. 

“No...no... you’re fine, just not use to that.” She giggled with watery eyes and sloppy lips. 

“Still...sorry I was, getting carried away.” She blushed with a sheepish grin. 

“Renee, it’s fine. Keep going.” She purred, pushing her hair back and leaning back into Renee’s messy member, wrapping her lips around it once more. Rene gave herself a mental reminder to be easy with her lover and picked back up where they left off. Less aggressive thrust made it more enjoyable for both ends. Natalie could happily take her now with out fear of gagging and retching the most God-awful sound, killing the mood. 

Renee was an audible lover. She would always make it known when she liked something or didn’t, so that made it easy to tell when she was growing closer and closer to her climax. Her moans would always increase in volume and pitch, the closer she was inched to her orgasm. Natalie took it like a song and relished in hearing her beloved’s pleasant moaning. Each thrust she pressed into Natalie’s mouth only pulled a louder and higher moan from her, music to her ears. She braced for Renee to release, since she herself had a bad habit of not making it clear when she was about to cum. Natalie had learned how Renee reacted when she was close. Renee’s member began to throb and pulse wildly, she would always either grip her fingers tightly or curl her toes out or both, and she usually wouldn’t get out the full sentence of her warning she was about to cum before she already did it.It was textbook to Natalie at this point. And sure enough, reading her ques was easy as pie as Renee played out her orgasm routine. 

“Ah-Fuck! Natalie I-AH!” A hard thrust into her mouth left her practically choking on Renee, as she release hot spurt after spurt into Natalie’s mouth. Clearly this girl doesn’t masturbate, but really needs too. Renee’s cum was tick and released in long hard spurts, leaving the inside of Natalie’s mouth a messy puddle of Renee’s seed. Coming down from her high, Renee huffed and slowly pulled out of Natalie’s mouth, leaving only her cheeks pooled with her sperm. Natalie swallowed and took a deep breath, catching up on any oxygen she missed while getting her mouth plowed. 

“Too hard still?” Renee asked fearing she still was overly rough with her lover. Natalie caught her breath and shook her head. 

“No, ma belle. It was fine.” She chuckled swallowing the salty taste off her tongue. Natalie pulled herself off the ground wiping the saliva and spare cum from lips and she rejoined Renee on the couch. She plopped herself back onto the skirmisher’s waist and gave her a kiss on the nose. “Please get better at warning me before you blow.” She commented raising an eyebrow. Renee sunk in the couch slightly and laughed it off. 

“I just get so sucked in the moment I can’t help it.” She cooed at the kiss she was given and returned one to Natalie’s head. “I’ll work on it.” Natalie smiled and nodded wrapping her arms around her and pulling closer for a hug. Renee blushed feeling her embrace her in such a sweet way, of course she hugged back. And brief moment of quiet passed between them as they embraced one another before Natalie pulled back and chuckled. 

“Round two?”

“Oh definitely! I’ll try to be easier now that I’ve gotten one load out.” Natalie shook her head in response. 

“I want you to go easy on just my mouth. Kindly, plow me as hard as you can, you know can take it.” Natalie’s direct words always struck Renee. She loved the electricians honesty and direct wording. It pulled another throb from between her legs.

“Ah-alright. So how you want to go about it?” Renee asked as her hands rubbed along Natalie’s hips, pulling at her cute white panties. 

“This position is fine, unless you want to try something else?” The blonde hummed as she placed her hand over Renee’s and guided her hands to grab onto her panties and slowly pull them down. 

“Mmm-nope. This is good for me.” She huffed, member throbbing as she peeled Natalie’s cute wet panties off. She didn’t even bother to remove them fully as the silky cloth hung from the electrician’s ankle as the pair mashed lips once more. The ruined underwear eventually did meet the floor when Natalie readjusted herself, grabbing hold of Renee’s cock, and positioned herself above it. 

“No protection tonight?” Renee mumbled into Natalie’s lips. 

“Non. I want you tonight. All of you! Just promise you won’t cum in me and you will actually pull out unlike last time.” Natalie chuckled. 

“Do my best.” Renee shrugged giving her a quick peck on the lips. 

“Very well.” Natalie said with little confidence and knew she’d have to make plans afterwards to prevent a future pregnancy. A family with Renee always sounded like a beautiful idea, but in the current place both of them were in, they just couldn’t really settled for that. It wouldn’t look to polished of the games to have a pregnant woman competing in a blood sport, nor would it be good to find out the child belonged to another competitor. Yeah, none of that would go well, luckily Natalie was always one to prepare and she had a back up medications that could do the trick for them. 

“That didn’t sound very-“ Renee was silenced by Natalie’s lips as she then slowly begun to ease herself onto Renee’s member. The two both mumbled and moaned into their kiss till Renee was fully inside her partner. Natalie remain still for a moment, allowing her body to adjust to the length inside her before she started to gently bob her hips over Renee’s cock, lifting her hips up to press back down with a moan. Renee dug her fingers into Natalie’s soft thighs, feeling how tight she was around her. This never got old. After a few slow staring thrust of her hips, Natalie planted herself firmly onto Renee and hummed. 

“I thought I was getting railed, not doing all the work.” Renee scoffed and gave her a surprised look. “Certainly, that first round didn’t take it all out of you did it?” And just like that the tone changed. Renee grabbed Natalie’s ass, digging her fingers into flesh as she stood up and begun walking towards her bedroom. 

“Oh! So you want to be all sassy, missy? Okay.” She kicked the door to her room open and tossed Natalie onto the bed. The blonde hit the covers with a “oof” before looking up to see Renee crawl over top her. Excitement boiled in Natalie’s core. She loved too see Renee get rough and playful. “Big talk for someone, who I know will one-hundred percent be crying for me in a few minutes.” 

“Mm I’d like to see you try!” This was a challenge now! Renee rose her brow and shook her head. 

“Oh, you’re done now!” Renee growled rolling Natalie over on her stomach. Natalie gave a loud playful laugh as she was turned. She was more than eager for this. “Get that cute butt in the air!” Renee smacked Natalie’s ass, grabbing her hips and pulling them up and off the bed. Her backside was meet with a firm squeeze, before Renee slowly started to grind her length against the younger girl. A hiss of delight slithered from Natalie’s throat as she felt Renee’s hot cock grind against her. Natalie loved this game of teasing, but she grew hungrier for satisfaction every second Renee’s member remained outside her. She whimpered in need, pressing herself against her for more traction in her partner’s grinding. 

“Look whose being a good girl now. All talk until you get needy huh?” Renee purred as she grabbed her cock by the base and gave it a few strokes before lining it up nicely with Natalie’s entrance. She traced over wet, aching labia and hummed at the sound of Natalie whining from the contact. “That’s right, cry for it!” Without warning, Renee gave a hard thrust into Natalie’s wet pussy and and held herself there for a few second. She relished in the surprised cry-out Natalie gave that muttered to a buttery moan. Natalie took a hand full of blanket messily spread across the bed, she knew what was coming next. Renee was relentless. She pulled back out of Natalie only to immediately pound back into her. Both giving a moan at the contact. This rough motion was repeated a few times, slowly but effectively as each hard thrust into Natalie cause her to create a more lewd moan, fueling Renee’s drive further. 

The hands around Natalie’s hips were released and instead placed on either side of her, along with Renee’s weight on top of her as she leaned onto Natalie pushing her cock further into the petit girl. Natalie’s teeth sunk into her bottom lip feeling Renee’s heat push further into her core,it was burning in the best way possible. She could feel Renee pulse against her and feel her warm breath make the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Renee was far too good at this for Natalie’s own good. She feared the day duos came back because she knew every match she was paired with Renee, would be another match she would lose all self control. The last thing they needed was to be caught at containment again, midway through their sex session. At least it was bloodhound who caught them them, that one time, and they weren’t one to gossip, thankfully. Both girls owed them a huge apology after the match, and bloodhound, being bloodhound brushed it off. 

Natalie was brought back to reality when Renee begun thrusting back into her with more force and speed. Slow easing thrust became rough and messy as Renee kept up a hearty pounding pace. The sweet moans Natalie was crying were being muffled by the blanket her fingers were glued to, and that wasn’t swinging with Renee. She wanted to hear every peep the lover made. 

“Nuh-Uh! If you’re moaning I want to hear it!” Renee ran her fingers up the back of Natalie’s head, grabbed a hand full of her hair, and pulled her head back, lifting it from the bed. A shrill cry was made when Natalie’s hair was pulled back but it was followed by those beautiful moans Renee was looking for. “There you go! Let me hear you sing!” The skirmisher huffed as she continued to plow into the blonde. Natalie was loosing her head. From the tips of her fingers to the ends of her toes Natalie was in absolute paradise, crying out in audible pleasure at the feeling of Renee having her way. 

The fingers in the back of her head loosened allowing Natalie’s head to drop back down onto the bed. Instead, one hand tickled down Natalie’s side and slipped underneath her thigh. A finger inched it’s way over between Natalie’s stubbled hairs and over her wet cunt. Natalie immediately closed her legs the best she could when she felt a finger press to her clit. It didn’t do her much good considering there was a dick submerged into her. 

“Ah-no! You keep these pretty legs open for me.” Renee growled into the back of Natalie’s neck. She had no choice but to loosen up. “Good girl.” Natalie could hear the smile curl on Renee’s lips as she started to circle her finger around Natalie’s swollen bud. Her lewd whimpers turned to meaty moans as her partner stimulated her clitoris. Renee was turning Natalie into a brain-dead lump of flesh. She had no control over herself or the sounds she made. All she could do was allow Renee to take her. Lips pressed between Natalie’s shoulder blades as Renee gave her soft kisses all while roughly thrusting into her and circling the blonde’s sensitive bud. This sweet treatment didn’t last too long though, Natalie could tell Renee was drawing close to her climax as her movements grew sloppy and faster. The huff and pant in her voice also suggested that she was nearing her edge. She always remained cautious of the choices she made in life, but when Renee was pounding her insides relentlessly all while her clit was being stirred around, she had not brain left to think with. She would have said something to course Renee to pull out, but her head was so lost she couldn’t form words. It might have also been she sorta wanted to feel Renee’s rush of hot cum fill her. Natalie didn’t have the consciousness to tell in that moment. 

“Ah, Renee! Don’t stop! Ah-Don’t-Don’t stop!” She definitely sounded like a completely different person when on her stomach, backside in the air like this, but she didn’t care. Renee made her feel like an angel in the clouds when they were intimate, so maybe she was a different person. 

Natalie couldn’t tell if it was Renee’s weight that was making her legs quiver or the fact she was dangerously close to her climax that was doing it. Either way if one of them didn’t cum soon her knees were definitely going to give out. In thinking that, it was almost like she could read Renee’s mind.

“N-nat. I’m cumming! I’m cumming! I’m-“ her sentence never met its end as Renee gave a hard final thrust into Natalie and began releasing her hot sperm into her. Natalie cried aloud feeling her core light on fire with Renee’s release and that was enough to push her over her edge as well. The two shared a loud and messy moment of orgasm as Renee came into Natalie and she came in response. Muscles flexed, voices cried, and Natalie’s body finally gave out falling onto the bed. Renee unfortunately was pull right out of her partner, mid release, asNatalie hit the bed, cause the second half of her orgasm to land partly on Natalie’s back and on the bed. Each hot spurt that landed on Natalie’s skin, sent a chill down her spine and a throb between her legs. If Natalie were to die right there, she be more that accepting of it. Once Renee was eased out of her second orgasm of the night, her energy was spent as well, falling face first onto the bed next to her beloved. 

Nothing but the silence of panting and moaning was shared between the two for a few minuets before Natalie slowly started chuckling. The chuckles went to full blown laughter and Renee hardly found their moment together comical.

“Somthing funny?” Renee groaned with any ounce of energy in her voice gone.

“You’re so bad at telling me when you’re about to cum!” She cackled as Renee blushed from embarrassment.

“Hey, I warned you!” Natalie giggled as she sat up and turned herself around to lay on her back. 

“Yeah but it was a little late. You started pumping shots into me before you even finished what you were saying.” Renee simply turned her head and buried it into the bed not responding. Natalie smiled and reached out taking Renee’s hand. “It will be fine. I’ve got stuff I can take for it.” She pulled Renee’s hand up and gave it a kiss before sitting up with a grunt. “I’m going to go clean up and take my meds, be right back.” Renee lifted her head from the covers and watched Natalie walk off. She herself sighed and rolled over sitting up, taking her softening member and gave it a final few strokes, squeezing what wasn’t spurted fully, out. 

“Ah well, maybe next time, old pal. One of these days she’ll forget to take that damn medicine.” She snickered before hopping up and taking the soiled bedding out of the room to be cleaned. In returning to the bedroom with a new set of blankets, Natalie sat on the edge of the bed, now dressed with only a large tee-shirt on while her arms were crossed. “Everything go okay?” Renee asked as she tossed the fresh blankets onto the bed and hopped into her side of it.

“Mm I don’t know, I haven’t taken it yet.” Natalie gave a smug grin holding up the foil of tablets. Renee gave her a confused look as she settled in. 

“Shouldn’t you take that stuff soon?”

“I would, but it almost sounded like you don’t want me to.” Renee narrowed her brow in confusion looking into Natalie’s smug grin before her face flushed with a red. “Renee I don’t think it’s normal for someone to talk to their genitals.” 

“Oh, you heard that.” Renee visibly cringed as Natalie’s chuckled crawling up next to her. 

“Is there something we should talk about? We are allowed to talk about things Renee, we have been dating for over a year now.” Natalie hummed as she laid her head on Renee’s shoulder. 

“I-I know that. I’m just not good with words and junk.” 

“So I’ve seen. Your communication skills are lacking especially in the bed.” Natalie teased. “But Renee, let me ask you, do you want me to take these meds or not?” Renee looked down to her and Natalie returned her gaze back. Those blue eyes never failed to make Renees heart melt. 

“I-um, yes? Well, I don’t know.” 

“You know if I don’t take the medication, I’ll get pregnant, right?” 

“Of course I know that!”

“Renee,” her lips curled into the sweetest smiled before continuing, “are you trying to tell me you want me to have a baby?” Renee’s face turned straight red hearing Natalie say those words. She couldn’t even hold eye contact with her partner’s smug face, Natalie had her pinned. 

“I-I... Natalie...” Renee bit her lip and collected her thoughts for a second, giving a sigh before she continued, “Look, it’s complicated! I mean... Natalie you’re like my everything and I love you, and I want nothing more than to have a life and a family with you, but right now it’s weird and complicated. I always kinda hoped you’d end up pregnant out of the blue so we could have a reason to get away,start life and stay together. The games are both a big part of our life at the moment but, really I don’t want it to be forever, ya know...” Maybe all this was too soon. They weren’t even engaged or anything like that, but Renee’s feelings were honest. She had lived a life off the rails since she came to this dimension. All she wanted now was a place to call home and people to love. “It’s a lot to take in I know b-“ her statement was cut short by a pair of loving arms wrapping a round her. 

“Oh Renee!” Natalie chirped into Renee’s chest as she hugged her. “That’s amazing that you feel that way! It’s such a lovely thought wanting to start a family with you! I would adore that so much!” Natalie pulled away to meet her partners eyes, glowing with excitement. “I love you too. But, I think, right now in this moment. We should focus on what’s before us. You are right. The games are a big part of our life right now, but anytime you are ready to commit to starting a family, I will be ready with you.” Renee couldn’t hide the sweet smile that had grown on her lips. 

“You mean that? For real?” The excitement in her voice would be something Natalie would never forget.

“Of course, ma belle. It doesn’t matter to me if we are married, or just together. I would be honored to start something as beautiful as a family with you.” The entire room felt warm and Renee pulled Natalie back into a squeezing hug and held her there. 

“I love you, Nat!”

“I love you too, Ree! Now can you let me go? I’m dead tired and am more than ready for some sleep now.” Renee let her go with a chuckle and returned a kiss instead of a choking hug. “You know what, I think I’ll take tomorrow off myself. I don’t think I’ll be doing much walking after how you treated me tonight.” Natalie joked as she popped out one of her birth control tablets and took it. 

“Mm I think I’ll take tomorrow off too then. When was the last time we both just had a boring day together?” Natalie looked at her raising an eyebrow. The vivacious Wraith was taking two days off in a row from the games? She must be out of her head!

“It’s been too long. I would love to just do nothing with you all day!” Natalie smiled 

“It’s a date then!”

* * *

Greetings everyone, Rocker Here~~~

Come for the smut, stay for the fluff!

I had zero intentions of making this story so wholesome at the end, but as I was writing it just turned into this mega beautiful moment and I just went with it. 

I have a thing for trans Women BTW! I always pictured Wraith as trans so I wanted to make a big smut story involving that. 

Anyways, I’m sure some of you are here from my “You, Me, and World’s edge” story and I am happy to inform you that I am currently working on further chapters. I needed a break from writing it. I was burnt out because I spent the entire month of May doing nothing but writing on that. So I needed a mental break from it this month. Sorry it’s taking so long. 

Still I hope you enjoyed this story to hold you over and I will be back to posting more chapter very soon! 

Thank you for reading!! ^ ^


End file.
